Entering Hell
by MusicForOxygen
Summary: *Abandoned* I gave the story to Kowai-Shouka-Momo who plans on continuing it... I think. Anyways BYE!
1. Preview

Hey, this is my first story so don't expect it to be great ok? I'm not the best writer ever so please bear with me. Anyway enjoy.

By the way there's a reason it's rated T. There will be cussing and probably a few other features not meant for younger readers. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I will only say this one time. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**Entering Hell**

Preview: Thoughts

Hell.

What is hell?

Well, it can have many meanings, for example, depending on your religion it could symbolizes the place you go to after death if you have committed sins throughout your life. However it is also used as an expression that most teenagers use for something that is either unrealistic or unfair…maybe both.

Examples: "What the hell are you talking about?" or, "What the hell mom!"

These are both adequate examples of the word when used by adolescent mouths. However today I have come to realize that there is another meaning to the word hell,

...and I was living it.


	2. Chapter 1:The Mission

Here's the first chapter like I promised. Enjoy.

* * *

Entering Hell

Chapter 1: The Mission

"No Fucking Way!"

"But listen it's very important tha-"

"NO!"

"Just listen!"

This has been going on since Koenma first called us in and started explaining our newest mission to us. Apparently there's a new demon on the loose, this time in a totally different country. But that wasn't the biggest problem…

"There's no way you're making me do this!"

"Yusuke just listen for-"

"**NO!** **YOU** LISTEN TO **ME** YOU **DAMN PACIFIER-SUCKING GOD-WANNA-BE SICKO**! THERE IS **NO FUCKING WAY** THAT **I'M** GOING TO THE UNITED STATES OF FREAKIN' AMERICA, TO ATTEND A SCHOOL THAT'S MEANT FOR **GIRLS** AS A **FUCKING GIRL**!"

Yes you heard right. Our next mission required us to be girls, and lets just say that _no one_ was happy about that…

"For once I agree with the detective."

"Me too! There's no way someone as manly as me could be a girl! I mean it's obvious we're guys right!"

Let me explain the situation to you. Currently everyone in the room, (which included Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma and myself) was either yelling, complaining, or glaring…with the exception of me of course. See, I was actually watching the proceedings take place…quite entertaining actually, but as I was saying…Yusuke, obviously, was the one doing most of the yelling, and Koenma was yelling back, Kuwabara was going between grumbling complaints to yelling them, and Hiei was glaring at Koenma as if his life depended on it…and even that was an understatement. To put it simply if Koenma didn't do something soon to calm them _all_ down I'd doubt he'd stay uninjured for much longer. Of course I _could_ help…but to be honest I'm not particularly _thrilled_ about the assignment either.

What's our assignment? Well…as I mentioned before there's a new demon causing havoc in the U.S., and unfortunately this demon just happens to love taking the hopes, dreams, and happiness of young girls, thus leaving them as depressed and uncaring corpses. Because of this the demon, named Kanki, is currently residing in an all girls private school located in Dallas, Texas where taking young girl's happiness is as easy as annoying Hiei. Our mission is too capture the demon, and, if necessary, to kill her. Everyone was ready to start the mission until Koenma mentioned that we'd _actually_ have to _attend_ the school…and that's when the yelling started…and why it's still continuing…

"Look here shithead I don't know what crap you've been smoking but if you think that we're just going to go ahead and put a dress on then you're strongly mistaken!"

"DAMMIT YUSUKE JUST LISTEN OK? If you want to help those girls you _have_ to stop the demon Kanki! And the **only** way to do that is to go to this school! Because 1-there is no other way to get in, 2- the demon never leaves the safety of the school, and 3- BECAUSE IT'S YOUR DAMN JOB AND I'M TELLING YOU TO!"

"Fine then! What do you expect us to do? Huh? Put a skirt on and walk to the school saying, 'Hiya! I'm here for my first day of school!' Because I'm _sure _they'll buy that crap!"

"Well if you'd listen to what I've been trying to say for the past hour then you'd know that I have a new potion for you that will transform you into a girl for about a week everytime you take it!"

"What potion?"

"The one sitting on my desk you idiot!"

"…oh"

"_**Now**_ are you guys ready to listen?"

"Do we really have a choice?"

"No. And as I was saying I will give you this potion every week until you capture the demon in order for you to pass as girls. Understood?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Wait! What's happening?"

"Great the idiot can't even follow a stupid conversation."

"What did you say shrimp!"

"Apparently you also have hearing problems."

"Do you wanna say that to my face shortie!"

"No. That would mean I'd actually have to see your ugly face up close."

"That's it! You wanna piece of me! Huh!"

_Sigh_…I guess this is where I step in…

"Stop antagonizing Kuwabara, Hiei. Koenma please continue."

"Thank you Kurama, at least one of you is capable of thought. Anyways as I was saying, you'll attend the school disguised as girls until the demon is taken care of. You'll be starting on Monday."

"Wait a second pacifier breath! Today is Thursday, when exactly are we leaving?"

"…umm…did I forget to mention that? _heh heh_ silly me…"

"When. Are. We. Leaving."

"…in two hours-"

"WHAT!"

"_heh heh_, I guess I _did_ forgot to mention that…"

"What the hell! We only have two hours to pack!"

"umm…actually…you only have an hour because it takes about 30 minutes to arrive there, not to mention actually getting on the plane…"

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell my mom, not to mention Keiko?"

"Yes, what should I tell my mother?"

"My sister's got to know too! Man! She's gonna be so jealous! 'Cause I get to go to the U.S.!"

"I don't know! You all have brains! Think of something! I'm sending you back now, meet at Kuwabara's house in 45 minutes. I'll give you the plane tickets and potions there. AND DON'T BE LATE!"

This was the start of what will soon be know as…'hell'.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Dear. I believe I owe whoever read this story an apology. I completely forgot about this due to well… having no time to work on it. But since I don't quite wish to give up on it I will try to post an update in the next couple weeks and see how that goes. Again, I'm really sorry bout the wait and hope you will give the story another chance.


End file.
